


Together

by fanfiction_dumpster



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Clato - Freeform, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_dumpster/pseuds/fanfiction_dumpster
Summary: What if Clove and Cato were the victors of the 74th hunger games?
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely based on the book because the movie doesn't portray much of their relationship. In the book, Cato is shown to be more concerned about Clove and they seem more closer there so yes, this is purely based on the book.

'What I mean to say is that President Snow isn't happy with the way you both won.'

'What do you mean? We won fair in square.' Cato growled, before adding, 'Clove nearly died in the damn games, what more does the president want?'

'Cato.' Clove said, scowling.

'I'm sorry you two, but the president is angry, really angry. You both tried to stab yourselves after all.' One of their mentors replied.

'Well, we knew the change of rules was fake, at that point, we were just hoping that either one of us would get killed.' Clove retorted.

'Now, now Enobaria, they did well.' Ariadne, their escort, added in.

'Yes, I'm aware Ariadne, they did extremely well, but we must fix this mess!' Enobaria said exasperatedly.

'Well, why don't we give them a fake relationship or something else? Just like those tributes from district 12? It seemed to get them out of trouble with President Snow multiple times during and before the games, no?' Ariadne asked slowly.

'Ariadne-' Cato said.

'It's worth the try.' Clove said, rather tiredly.

Cato stared at her with wide eyes, trying to process what she just said.

'So, Brutus? Enobaria?' Ariadne asked, turning to face their mentors.

Brutus sighed before saying, 'This part of the games has always been dangerous, you need to act correctly, let one thing slip and the president could easily execute you.'

'If you two are willing, then let's get on with the plan, act like a couple during your final interview and the victory tour, what happens next, only time will tell.' Enobaria added, shaking her head.

'Perfect! A classic love story, you two have already known each other before the games anyways, but that plus the story getting close while you were in the arena, and now, this! Perfect for the audience, now if we tell the president about this plan,' Ariadne exclaimed rather too cheerfully, for the tired look on her face, 'this will grant you two forgiveness from him, I'm sure of that!'

Looking at Clove, Cato shrugged and asked, 'So, are we doing this?'

'Yeah, I guess we'll have to, the whole Capitol will be wrapped around our fingers with this fake news.'

~

A nightmare it was, rewatching themselves kill other people.

Katniss badly injuring Clove, Clove yelling for Cato, and then Cato killing Katniss.

Both of them hearing a canon, only to find out Peeta had died from his infection. Clove killing Thresh, then both of them threatening to kill themselves.

They remained composed throughout the whole thing, Clove being Clove of course, constantly unbothered, while Cato just sat there together with the other victor on the horrid couch that Caesar Flickerman had prepared.

~

'So?' Clove asked, crossing her arms.

They had finally started on their trip back home, still dazed from all the activities held during the past two days.

'Nothing, just- Do the others at home know all about this?' Cato asked, pointing back and forward between the two.

'I think so, I'm not sure.' Clove said with a grimace on her face.

'It's going to be awkward back home, no? We're moving into new homes and such, hell, we're living next to each other, in fact.' Cato said, trying to keep the conversation going to lessen the tension between them.

It was so strange how the games could change the victor, even as classmates back home, it wasn't as strange as this for the both of them.

'I suppose it'll be awkward, but hey, we're free from school now.' Clove replied, fiddling with her fingers, a habit that she had discarded a long time ago, only for it to reappear during the games.

'True, so what talent are you taking up?'

'Not sure, maybe I'll try cooking, you know, knives and all?' Clove answered.

'Yeah.' Cato said before spacing out.

'You know, the funny thing is, I've got terrible parents, and I only volunteered for this shit because I wanted to prove I could win on my own, apparently I couldn't do that huh?' Clove said suddenly.

Giving the girl a scandalized look, Cato said, 'Not true, you helped me kill the girl from twelve and you killed that guy from eleven on your own, to name a few things you can do by yourself.'

'Well, who knows, maybe I can make killing my talent.' Clove said, giving out a raspy, fake laugh.

Maybe things could get a bit better from there.

~

'Shit, Cato, Snow came here. Half an hour ago.' Clove hoarsely said through the telephone.

'What? Why?' Cato said.

'How would I know? Threatened me, telling me that we ruined the games and made a fool of him-' Clove answered, right before Cato heard a knock on the door.

Slamming the telephone shut, he slowly opened the door to find-

Thank god, it was Enobaria and Brutus, along with Ariadne and their prep crew.

'So, is it time already?' Cato sighed.

'Come now, Cato, get ready, we'll be going soon.' Ariadne said softly, ushering him inside.

'Well, I'll be off with a couple of others, we're going to prep Clove.' Enobaria said, nodding in his direction.

'Wait, Clove called actually, right before you all came, she said that Snow- Snow came to her house and threatened her.' Cato said, hesitating a bit.

Enobaria, Brutus, and Ariadne shared a look before Brutus looked at Cato and said, 'That.. happens sometimes, but we'll make sure she's alright.'

Shaking his head, Cato swore under his breath and retreated upstairs to tell his older sister and parents that the crew had arrived.

~

'Stop staring.' Clove said, sighing.

'Are you alright or?..' Cato asked.

'Yes, I'm fine, but the thought of us meeting the parents of these dead people sicken me.' Clove replied bluntly.

This was it, they were going to meet the family of the district twelve tributes.

In a split second, Cato grabbed Clove's hand a gave it a soft squeeze.

God, he hated her, so much he didn't even know if he actually did, but they were stuck together like this, what more could they do?

**Author's Note:**

> Please give comments and kudos, let me know if you like this :)


End file.
